


温泉之旅

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 被ELLE大大翻了评论，无法咸鱼的我产出了这一篇温泉迪卢文。大部分设定在ELLE太太的漫画中能够找到原型，但是由于内含车及情节的微妙原因，姐姐妹妹均成年设定，迪卢姐姐/库丘林妹妹均交往设定。库丘林出镜，玛修出镜。（库丘林感受到了一口锅）





	温泉之旅

黑发金瞳的青年总是过分吸引着旁人的目光，哪怕温泉池雾气升腾起来，笼罩着他棱角分明的脸，哪怕宽松的浴衣将精壮的身体掩藏在沉稳的深绿色里。

不过，有些苦恼并非来源于自身的魅力。

迪卢木多有些局促地感受着干燥的毛巾在自己湿漉漉的头发和脸颊上轻柔地摩擦着，不顾自己的阻拦，眼前的女孩坚持将此作为英灵辛苦战斗的一种补偿，仔仔细细地将发梢的水珠和皮肤上滚烫的汗水一并拭去。

最为苦恼的，不是这份亲昵的举止。

而是女孩浑然不自知的诱惑。

大约是酒店的浴衣不够合身，向上伸出的手臂又扯动了本就松垮的衣襟，本该被遮掩起来的，让他屡次沉沦的洁白肌肤和浑圆的形状隐隐约约地显露着。但在身边还有个蓝头发的男人的情况下，贸然出声提醒女孩恐怕更加失礼。

不安的男人只能低垂着眼睛避免自己不太受控制的目光再次聚焦到女孩的胸口，同时努力压抑着自己大脑里有些咚咚作响的血液澎湃声。

不够坦率的性格可真麻烦，瞟了一眼这两位的库丘林暗暗腹诽。

“差不多该回房间了吧？”打了个哈欠的库丘林假装没看到枪兵感激的眼神，揉了揉还在玩着自己蓝色长发的女生的头顶。

“啊是，还要麻烦库丘林先生照顾舍妹了。”央不住妹妹的反复撒娇，尽管对库丘林还满怀怀疑，作为姐姐也只能给出“那就交往试试看”的通行证。

话说回来，自己明明才是那个没什么恋爱经验的人呢。立香脸红地瞄向身边挺拔的身影。

关上房门，感觉又出了一身汗的迪卢木多决定先去冲个澡冷静一下自己不安分的情绪。随着浴室门的拉上，立香简直是解脱般地松了口气。

明明已经交往了，该做的也都做了，偏偏每每看到那双温柔笑着的眸子，内心还是咚咚咚地擂着鼓，说话也像是不利索起来。

立香颇有些惆怅。

哗啦啦的水声从隔音不太好的门缝中传出，想着待会儿也要冲去温泉里残留在身上的物质，立香在行李箱里翻找着换洗内衣。

一个可疑的纸袋掉落出来，认出了商标的立香脸腾的一下烧了起来，迅速地将袋子塞进了箱子深处，还欲盖弥彰地在上面盖上了一件外套。

“啊...”捂着脸的立香想起来，听说自己要和男朋友去温泉旅行，好朋友玛修简直比自己还要兴奋，拉着她就跑去了内衣店。禁不住柜员和玛修喋喋不休的洗脑攻击，自己竟然鬼使神差地买下了自己从未想过的大胆款式。但是后续妹妹的央求让这次旅行变成了四人行，额外的行程安排工作和自然而然多出来的作为姐姐的职责让她完全把这件事抛在了脑后。

等到想起来，之前做的种种心理准备都烟消云散了。穿还是不穿，这是个问题。

浴室的水声已经消失了。

立香希望这个问题也能用丢硬币来解决。

冲去一身汗的枪兵简单地裹上浴衣，推开门的时候，正看见立香满脸通红地抱着换洗衣物袋。

“御主，身体不舒服吗？”担忧御主因为泡了太久温泉而不适，男人下意识地伸出手去想试探一下女孩的额头。

“没，没有，奥迪那君。我也想先洗个澡...”立香的话音越来越低，紧紧攥着换洗衣物的手指微微有些颤抖。

“...好的。”有些微妙错误地理解了立香的话的枪兵脸又红了起来，颇有些不自在地错开了身位。

看着娇小的身影闪进浴室里，迪卢呆在房间里面对着一张双人床，有些不知道自己该坐还是站着。

咚咚咚。

本以为是酒店服务员，整理好浴衣的迪卢木多打开门，看到的却是住在走廊尽头的蓝头发男人。还没反应过来，一个包装盒被男人塞进了自己的手上，附带着一个意味深长的笑容。

“奥迪那君怎么站在门口？”

裹着浴衣的立香听起来已经走到了背后，迪卢木多放弃了将小盒子直接塞进浴衣藏起来这种不切实际的幻想，无奈地转过身面对女孩。因为紧紧裹在身上，女孩的曲线被不合身的浴衣勾勒地愈发勾人。不过比起这个，自己手上的东西更像是烫手的山芋。

“薄...荷...”立香歪着头辨认包装盒上的字迹。

“...你妹妹的男朋友塞给我的。”

“...”

紧紧攥着浴衣的立香感觉脸快要烧起来了。

“如果...迪卢木多...想的话...”

后面的话已经接近嗫嚅，尾音因为显而易见的羞涩颤抖的厉害。

愣了一愣，黑发英灵还沾着水汽的脸颊向立香慢慢靠近，立香配合地闭上了眼睛。

“恕在下失礼。”

—-未成年人请务必退散！—-

温柔的细吻碎碎地落在立香的脸颊，唇齿相触的瞬间，噼里啪啦的电流从神经末梢流向大脑，让立香感受到了微微有些喝醉了的亢奋感。被抱起轻轻放在床上的立香回忆着记忆里男人的技巧，努力搂着身上人的脖颈，甚至深吸了一口气，想让这个酸甜的吻更为绵长。

没有了双手束缚的浴衣被这一番扯动后已然散开，白嫩的皮肤暴露在空气中，原本被浴衣遮住的小小惊喜也裸露出来。

缎面的胸罩将本就圆润的胸托成完美的半球形，留着大半侧的柔软裸露在男人充满欲望的目光里。下身的内裤特意在腿的两侧使用了镂空的设计，细细的带子打着结将布料固定着，黑色的纹样在此时显得愈发诱人。盯着有备而来的女孩，迪卢木多的眼角染上了红色的情欲，原本温柔扶着立香腰侧的手也微微地颤抖起来。

裸露的浴衣松松地垂垮下去，空气中某种躁动的情绪弥漫开，湿漉漉的嘴唇已经不满足地在女孩脖颈和肩上留下了一道道吮吸的红痕。而后一路向下，发育良好的胸脯从束缚里被释放出来，微微地舒展着，男人将已经嫩红的乳尖含乳嘴中，散发着水汽的头发将立香的下巴蹭得有些湿乎乎的。

立香迷迷糊糊的，胸口不断的舔舐逼得她发出轻声的喘息，绯红的颜色从胸口一路染上脸颊，连耳垂都发热起来。仿佛要抵抗这种燥热，立香抬起手想挡住自己的脸，但很快又发现这不过是徒劳无功的自欺欺人。欲望诚实地从身体里滋长出来，在体内不断累积着，同时又缓缓流出，在内裤上濡湿一片。

“哈...啊...”并不陌生的复杂渴望从立香的下体窜上了脊柱，一只手顺着浴衣的缝隙滑进，迪卢木多耐心地用手指的茧顺着脊椎骨轻轻划着，似是安抚一般。

“可以继续吗？”已经彻底沙哑的嗓音早已掩藏不住金色眼眸里的渴望。立香把头埋在英灵宽阔的胸膛上，微微地点了点头。

迪卢木多低头看着睫毛微微抖动的立香，那混合着害羞和期待的表情就像是细小的羽毛骚动着他的心脏，勾得他想要快点把这份甜美吞吃入腹。

手指一路向下，勾开本就是为了解开而设计的布结。觉察到男人意图的立香下意识地想要收拢双腿，迪卢木多温柔地亲着女孩的嘴角，“不然会疼的，御主。”

即使这么说了，微微潮湿的穴口还是有些排斥地缩紧起来，想方设法地阻挠着男人将指节挤进的打算。立香听到了盒子被拆开的咔哒声，那一瓶陌生的液体被挤出，顺着修长的手指缓慢向下流淌着。

“假如不舒服的话，请务必告诉在下。”黑发的英灵微微有些犹豫，但一般来讲这种东西只会减少女性的不适。修长的手指将微微流淌的液体涂抹在因紧张而张合的穴口上，并就着润滑的效果，将指节挤了进去。

较少被开拓的身体在指尖开始在内壁上细细摁动摩擦时被唤醒了，不同于往日的炽热，薄荷给内壁带来了一种虚假的清凉感，像是是被塞入了一小块冰块，又像是整个内壁都暴露在寒冷的空气中，随着指节的前后抽动，这种凉爽的感觉变成了混杂着空虚的汩汩爱液，顺着手指扩展出的通道流淌出来。

“唔...”立香难耐地轻哼出声。越是青涩的身体越是容易被有经验的挑逗弄得湿淋淋地，甬道抖抖索索地吐出一口口的淫液，对炽热的充实感的渴求已经让立香有些急躁地，难耐地拿大腿内侧蹭着男性的微微粗糙的肌肤，哼哼唧唧的声音里甚至带上了一些哭腔。

迪卢木多的身体由于立香的反应而僵硬绷紧着，强忍着欲望，在感受到紧张的甬道慢慢开始留恋地挽留自己的手指后，才将立香的双腿环在腰侧，沉下腰身将灼热的坚硬分身顶入。

已经松软粘腻的甬道终于吞下能够缓解空虚的热度，被撑开胀满的感觉让立香的神色愈发迷蒙。迪卢木多凑近立香笼着薄汗的脸颊，吸吮着柔嫩的颈间嫩肉，下身有节奏地进出着，在软肉上研磨顶弄，将肉壁的每一处褶皱都按压伸展开来。

“啊...迪卢...哈...”敏感点被不断地碾压蹭过，小腿无力地随着英灵的动作晃动。立香顺从身体的反应，随着一次次撞击软成了一滩水，只能发出一声声令人愈发想要加倍疼爱的甜美呻吟。

感受到女孩湿热甬道的热情吸吮，迪卢木多将一条腿扛上肩部，扯开角度狠狠地撞了进去。

“嗯...！不...不要...！我...嗯...！”

越来越重的撞击让呻吟破碎起来，软着声音的求饶只换来耳边呢喃的安抚，身下却毫不留情地被大开大合地抽插着，谦卑的骑士唯有在这时忽略着御主“慢一点”的请求。

最终，奔涌而来的快乐随着律动淹没了他们，白浊的液体和涌出的潮液混杂在一起，从红肿的穴口流出，将屋子里都染成了淫靡的味道。

清理完的骑士盯着脱力睡过去的橙发少女，这副身体甜美得让人尝过第一次，就忍不住想要贪心地品尝第二次，第三次。

“我不会离开您。”像是誓言一般，他将唇贴上了女孩带有令咒的手背。


End file.
